


The new addition

by Goko_yes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, kakavege, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goko_yes/pseuds/Goko_yes
Summary: Goku seems to have a little surprise for a certain, Prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kakavege week; Prompt 6: Adopting a pet.
> 
> Thank you so much to Ritou and The Behemoth for beta reading this for me!  
> This is my first time posting something for KV week and I'm excited!

It had been an uneventful day. Much like any other day when the two Saiyan’s weren't trying to save the world or deal with unexpected problems. It seemed like today was going to be a relaxing one. That was until Vegeta heard a loud booming voice that shattered his idea of a restful day.

“Vegeta!”

He cringed as he heard his name. Rubbing his temples as he placed down the paper he had tried to read, he turned his attention to his boyfriend, watching him bound into the lounge with a huge grin upon his features. 

“Kakarot, do you need to yell? I'm right here.” His brows furrowed as he watched the other sheepishly scratch at his head; in Goku’s other hand was a bag which held items. Vegeta stood up, curiosity picking at him.

“What's in the bag?” he asked, watching Kakarot hide it behind his back quickly.

“Oh! It's nothing...” The Saiyan tried to hide it, but Vegeta knew him better than that. 

“Care to elaborate?” Vegeta moved closer, his eyes narrowing.

“It's a surprise--” 

As he heard his lover, a loud whimper interrupted Kakarot’s words, causing a growl to escape from Vegeta.

“You didn't…” His ears perked up, hearing a howl coming from somewhere within their home.

“I...I did.” His lover gave him a sheepish look before he watched his mate slink towards the hallway door, opening it as a small puppy bounded out, sniffing and yapping.

“Kakarot! You cannot just take in animals without my input! What if they ruin the carpet!?” he snapped.

Vegeta was livid. He hated when his partner did these spontaneous things without his consent and it never ended well. Even if his lover had asked, Vegeta would have denied him the luxury. They couldn't just take in every animal they found. And a puppy meant more work that he was not excited about.

While he tried to control his anger, Vegeta noticed how Kakarot’s demeanor changed. His face held a sadness to it that plucked at Vegeta’s heart strings. 

Sighing in defeat, he shrugged his shoulders and spoke. “Fine.. we shall see how this goes,” the Prince said, watching his lover smile brightly, “but if he/she makes a mess, they're out!” 

“I promise you, you won't regret this!” Kakarot said, bouncing towards his lover, “and if she is bad, I'll take her somewhere else.” 

“You better,” Vegeta said curtly, leaning forward as he placed a kiss against his lover's cheek. How in his right mind did he allow this? Whatever it was, the Prince knew it was because he could never say no to those puppy dog eyes.

\--

It was early morning when the earth-raised Saiyan woke up to the whimpering pup. He leaned over to scoop up the small, tawny animal and placed her on his lap. 

“What's the matter, little one--” his voice strained as he heard Vegeta’s loud cursing and stomping which was coming towards the door.

“That thing,” he gestured as he stormed into the room, “has got to go!”

“What did she do?” Goku looked down as the tiny ball of fur crawled behind him, whimpering out small noises.

“She shat in my shoe!” Vegeta screamed.

Goku couldn't stop the laughter that threatened to escape. It was normal for puppies to find places to do their business, but he never thought Vegeta’s shoe would be the one place this puppy chose.

“She also chewed my favourite pair of socks and keeps stealing my clothing!” 

“Vegeta, she must like you. I heard sometimes animals mark their territory because of their affection. I could be wrong, though...” Goku tried to reason with him, but his words fell on deaf ears.

“You call THIS,” he chucked down a sock and shoe, “liking me!?” 

Goku watched the objects hit the floor, feeling the puppy beside him shake.

“You're scaring her...” The taller Saiyan picked up the little ball and cradled her, softly stroking her fur.

“You--” Vegeta seemed to struggle with his words. “You promised me if she did anything like this, you'd take her somewhere else...” 

“You've got to give her a chance, Vegeta. She's only a baby. We've gotta train her.” His voice was stern and yet it held a light tone to it. 

‘Of course the new puppy would probably make a mess, but she was still needing to be trained,’ Goku had already started in forcing a few rules but it was harder than it looked.

“YOU can train her, I have no interest in doing it.” The shorter Saiyan huffed and stormed off, leaving Goku with the tiny puppy. 

He sighed and looked at the small bundle while smiling awkwardly. “Maybe I should find you a better home, pup...”

\-- 

Vegeta was beyond livid. How dare Kakarot force this adorable-- nightmare onto him and expect HIM to help train it. If the idiot had asked him first hand, he would have at least thought about it before declining. 

Because of this, Vegeta found it hard to focus on anything. His shoes were thrown away as well as his socks and he had to hunt near and far to find his missing clothing.  
Why did Kakarot have to make such life changing choices on his own? Was he not thinking about how his Prince would feel? 

Sighing, the petite male took a seat on his favourite couch and closed his eyes.  
As he tried to clear his mind from the troublesome crap his lover dished on him, Vegeta heard a soft yip. 

He opened one eye to see the puppy sitting on the floor, something hanging from his mouth. It looked like a squeaky toy of some sort. 

He grabbed the toy from the mutt’s mouth and begrudgingly chucked it towards the other side of the room, hoping the puppy got the message he was conveying. 

The puppy ran after it, grabbing it and dragging it back to the Prince who growled.

“Do you not understand?” he asked as he pried the toy off the mutt and threw it farther away, “Go away...” 

The exchange happened for more than half an hour and each time she brought it back, Vegeta would wait for the puppy to release it and throw it again, but this time, he egged her on.

“Go get it, girl!” A smile began to pick at the corners of his mouth when she obeyed him. 

It made him feel in power and yet, it gave him a warming feeling every time she brought it back. 

\--

Goku had been gathering up things he had brought for the puppy and felt a sting of pain inside his chest. The poor puppy would have to be taken to a new home and it pained him as he was smitten with the wee rascal.

While he kept his mind preoccupied, he heard the haughty laughter that he knew belonged to his Prince. Blinking, Goku began to follow the noise.

He figured Vegeta was sitting in his favourite spot on the couch by a large window. As he walked in, he felt his heart flutter at what he saw.

Vegeta was on the couch laughing as the little puppy was licking his face. Watching how they interacted with each other gave the hero hope.

He walked in and spoke, catching the attention of the other two in the room.

“I was going to call up Bulma to see if she would know anyone who would love a puppy--” 

Goku watched Vegeta flash him a glance before he noticed his attention was back onto the little puppy.

“There will be no need, Kakarot. Princess is here to stay.” 

A large smile came to his lips as he watched the two together. He softly moved towards the couch, watching Vegeta ruffle the puppy’s fur. 

“Princess, hmm?” Goku nudged his lover as he watched Vegeta flush ruby red. “Now that's a perfect name for a Prince’s puppy.”

“Shut up, idiot.” Vegeta turned and soon Goku felt soft lips against his own, “and thank you.”


End file.
